1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image printing device and a related printing method, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image printing device with enhanced positioning accuracy and a related printing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional stereoscopic image printing device is printed with the interlaced pattern on a grating plate for generating stereoscopic image. The grating plate is made of transparent material, and the interlaced pattern is designed according to parameters of the grating plate, such as a width and a density of gratings on the grating plate. A print head is used to transfer the interlaced pattern onto the correct position of the grating plate with a positioning module having positioning function. However, structure of the conventional positioning module is complicated, so that the conventional positioning module is unpopular due to drawbacks of expensive cost, inconvenient operation and huge volume.